


Faerie Blood

by peaxchyhearts



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avalon - Freeform, Babies, Different Worlds, Drama, Elysium, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff, Freindship, Lies, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couples, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Other, Potions, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sisterly Love, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchyhearts/pseuds/peaxchyhearts
Summary: Ayah and Zahra Bancroft.They moved from Manhattan to Mystic Falls in order to escape the family drama that always came with being a Bancroft.While the sisters are there, they encounter the very world that their parents fought fiercely to protect them from. On top of that, the girls realise that two powerful vampires are their soulmates..And that that they aren’t exactly human..CAST:Ayah : Represented by Bee MelvninZahra : Represented by Lola Chuil
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/ Original Female Character (s) of colour, Finn Mikaelson/ Original Female Character (s) of colour, Minor or Background Relationship(s), sibling relationships - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Meetings and Attraction

“I can’t believe that we’re going to a ball,” Zahra said as she did her makeup while her sister did her hair. Ayah smiled. “I’m just surprised that we even got invited. After all, we did move here only in the summer,” she explained as she curled her hair and sprayed with sheen oil. Both girls were wearing mermaid style lace dresses which accentuated their curves and brought out their eyes, making their dark smooth coloured skin glow.

Zarah’s was gold while Ayah’s was a dark wine red colour. A thin black choker sat on Ayah’s neck and a silver choker sat on Zarah’s. Their makeup matched their dresses. Smoky yes and dark red lips which made their eyes pop and look dramatic. With heels to finish the looks off, the girls were made for the runway. Both girls were on the tall side, 5”11 and 5”10. But they didn’t care as their height never bothered them in the slightest. They were beautiful and they both knew it.

“Well, there’s a first for everything,” Zahra said with a grin and got out of the seat, reaching to slip her feet into her silver heels. Ayah laughed and managed to snap a photo of them before they departed to the ball. “We look so good,” she gushed, her dark eyes sparkling happily. “Of course we do, we’re black women after all,” Zahra grinned and threw her a wink before grabbing her clutch bag.

Ayah laughed and followed her outside into the night air, shutting the door behind her. The cold wind kissed her shoulder, making her shiver a little. “Stop it,” she said, playfully slapping her arm. Zahra laughed and they got into the car and drove to their destination.

When they got there, Ayah was about to open the doors before Zahra stopped her. “Wait, we need to make a dramatic entrance,” she hissed excitedly. “Like they do in the movies,” she added with a pout and put on her puppy eyes which she knew that her elder sister wouldn’t be able to resist.

Ayah sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, causing Zahra to smile triumphantly. Zahra smiled at her, softly counting “1,2,3” before they entered, opening the doors, stepping through the threshold and into the mansion.

Everyone turned to look at them and even some men whistled, and women looked envious of them and their beauty. They looked gorgeous. Their hair styled elegantly, and their jewels twinkled attractively in the lights.

Zahra smirked to herself as she felt eyes on her. She knew that she looked good. The room was oozing wealth, influence, and power. Ayah still couldn’t believe that they were invited to this event. The house seemed out of place for such a small town, but it worked in its own special way. Zahra winked at her sister playfully, dropping a mock curtsey as she went up to the long tables up at the front before getting champagne for herself and her sister.

She soon got her champagne without any unnecessary interruptions and went back to where her sister was standing. “Is that for me?” she raised her brow. Zahra looked at her with a flat expression. “Well,” she drawled. “I couldn’t see any colourful plastic cups containing juice, so I picked up what was available,” she said sarcastically, making her elder sister laugh and take the champagne. They playfully clinked their glasses together and drank. Then a smooth voice rang out.

“Uh, if everyone could gather please.”

Zahra almost spat her champagne onto the floor. “Oh. My. Gosh,” she whispered, her dark eyes fixed on the man at the steps, nudging her sister sharply in the side, trying to attract her attention towards the handsome man.

Ayah squealed in surprise at the unexpected jab but quickly swallowed it with a cough as the man seemed to be looking at her with his deep, intense eyes. He had large, melting brown doe eyes, a regal nose, smooth pink lips, prominent cheekbones, cute ears…

_He was perfect._

Ayah couldn’t keep her eyes off him the whole time while he was speaking. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she kept on staring at the beautiful man. She ignored her sister’s vulgar comments about the man as she kept her eyes fixed on his frame.

His voice was deep and mellow, causing rapid shivers to shoot up her spine and caused her stomach to tumble about like a basket of kittens. She only managed to pick up the last sentence of his speech. “Our first dance of tonight is a centuries old waltz so please find yourself a partner and please follow into the ballroom” he said.

She rose her eyebrows at the term “centuries old” but she didn’t think much about it. Everyone eventually dispersed to follow the instruction and Ayah suddenly felt awkward. She didn’t have a dance partner. She looked around, trying not to feel out of place as everyone found a partner to dance with.

She rose her eyebrow at her sister being approached by a tall man with brown hair that was slicked back. Well, at least Zahra was OK. She suddenly felt a presence beside her, and she looked at the person beside her and gasped in surprise, her eyes wide.

_It was him._

She swallowed the last remnants of her champagne before handing her empty glass to a waiter. “Hi,” she said softly. The man smiled at her and her stomach erupted once more. “Hello there,” he began in his cultured accent. “Would you like to join me for the first dance?” he asked her with soft eyes. Ayah nodded her head, feeling breathless.

“Of course,” she replied and gently took the hand that was offered to her and she allowed herself to be led toward the ballroom, not realizing that the curious eyes of Damon and Stefan Salvatore along with a certain doppelganger.

* * *


	2. Dancing and Attraction

Zahra couldn’t take her eyes off the beautiful man whom she was lucky enough to dance with. He was tall, making her feel grateful that her heels were high enough to reach her hand on his shoulder. He was very tall with chocolate brown hair and gorgeous, kind yet slightly sad hazel -green eyes. His face was strong and firm, with a slender nose. She wanted to caress his cheeks gently with the edge of her fingertips and brush over his sweet- soft looking lips with the pad of her thumb. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to feel the soft strands tickle he fingers. Zahra wanted to know what his story was. Everyone had a story – that’s what she believed. The man had a broad chest and sharp cheekbones and a warm smile as he whirled her around the dance floor, his large, firm hands snaked around her waist. They danced a graceful waltz around the ballroom, their eyes fixed on each other’s.

“You look so beautiful this evening, Miss Bancroft,” Finn complemented her, his mouth quirked up into a soft smile as he danced with her, causing butterflies to float through her stomach. Nobody had ever made her feel like this before. “Why thank you, Master Finn, you are looking incredibly handsome yourself this fine evening,” she said playfully, and she could have sworn to herself that his eyes slightly darkened at the name, his jaw slightly clenched in response.

She inwardly smirked to herself and then gasped in surprise as she was spun and slightly lifted into the air and then dipped her sharply, causing her to laugh, her tuneful voice, bouncing off the walls and blending in with the wonderful orchestral music that was sounding from the live band. She felt as if she had known him all her life. The air between them was electric and she could feel Finn’s warm breath and on her neck, causing her to shiver from head to toe. She grasped his shoulder and tried her best not to shudder at the feel of Finn’s large hand in hers. She pouted as he whirled her around her into another pair of arms.

She tried her best not to squeal in happiness at her new dance partner. It was Elijah. His wonderful pools of chocolate glistened in the light, causing her heart to skip a beat. Elijah’s lip quirked up into a tiny smile as if he heard it. But he couldn’t have, she thought to herself.

She shyly looked up at him. “You’re so pretty,” she whispered gently into his hear as they danced around the ballroom. Elijah chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed. He had not been called beautiful before. “Is that so?” he asked in a teasing tone of voice that made her blush like a little schoolgirl. “Yes, you are very beautiful, Elijah,” she said in a teasing voice back, gently tapping his nose playfully, causing the man to scrunch. He reminded her of a bunny and a puppy at the same time. “It’s all in the eyes, Elijah,” she said in parting as he whirled her into another set of arms.

She could feel his curious eyes on her but didn’t turn around, no matter how much she wanted to. The man had forest green eyes and brown hair styled in some sort of hero fashion. She stifled a grin. But the man was quick to catch it. “Something funny, ma’am?” he asked with a slight smile, an eyebrow raising. “Yeah, it’s your hair,” she whispered with a smirk, her eyes flashing. The man rolled his eyes. “Typical,” he whispered back, causing her to snort in a very unladylike fashion. “You look wonderful,” he said honestly.  
Zahra smiled as he spun her around, grasping his hang gently, spinning herself around as the lights made her dress shine, making her look angelic. “Why thank you, good sir,” she grinned as they continued to dance. This was turning out to be a very nice evening.

* * *

Ayah was having the time of her life. She was currently dancing with a man that looked quite similar to Elijah. Just the thought of his name made pleasurable shivers shoot up her spine. She decided to go for it. What did she have to lose? So what if it was a little embarrassment, her whole life had been a cluster of several messes and accidents over her twenty-two years of age. She took a deep breath before speaking. The man looked at her with an expectant gaze. “Are you related to Elijah in any way?” she inquired as they danced, the bottom of her dress spinning out a little beneath her.

The man’s smile was cocky which reminded her of the schoolboys who got themselves into a lot of trouble and that all of the girls sought after. “Yes, I am,” he confirmed, making her feel better, the slight nerves melting away. “I am the more handsome brother though,” he added with a playful wink, causing her to chuckle softy and shake her head. “Where?” she asked with mocking smile. The man cocked up an eyebrow as he danced with her. “I can’t see the handsome anywhere, so you are going to have to tell me where it is,” she said, her eyes twinkling playfully. Kol smirked. “Oh, so your one of those girls, then?” he asked, his eyed darkening.

But Ayah looked at him with an innocent expression as she was twirled out of his arms and into Elijah’s once more. “Oh, hey,” she said as she held onto his shoulders, looking into his gorgeous face. Elijah smirked. “Why hello there,” he said, his eyes shining at her. She was the most beautiful woman there that night. “You are so gorgeous, Elijah” she whispered as she was spun around before someone’s voice rang out at that moment. Elijah’s cheeks and nose unexpectedly coloured at the compliment and she giggled. He kept his hand on the small of her back as she looked up at the woman who was standing on the top of the stairs. Even though her face looked kind, Ayah got a bad feeling about her that she could not quite put her finger on.

She looked like a benevolent dictator. When she heard that they were drinking in celebration because their family were reunited, she stamped the uneasy feelings down and classed it as nerves instead. A waiter came towards her with sparkling champagne and she took it from them, smiling softly in thanks. She looked over to her right only to see Elijah very close to a girl in a sparkly dark blue dress and brown curly hair. She couldn’t help but feel the burst of jealousy flow through her as she observed them. She sighed and felt her sister approach.

“Looks like our partners bailed on us both, huh?” Zahra said in a disgruntled tone as she swirled the liquid around in the shiny glass. Ayah slowly nodded, expelling a breath as her eyes found Elijah beside the unknown girl. She sighed, turning her attention to back in front of her. “It seems so,” she agreed and raised their glasses in a toast, completely unaware of what was happening behind the scenes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; A second chapter! I hope that you liked it,
> 
> Abbiee xxx


	3. Aching hearts and Confusion

“So…you and that girl last night, who was she to you that she had you so worked up?” Rebekah asked with a raised brow as she observed her brother the next morning. He had looked extremely cosy with a girl with white hair last and she wanted to know who she was. She even saw him blushing! And Elijah never blushes. Elijah looked up from what he was doing. “I have no idea what you are talking about, dear sister,” he said nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at her when he spoke, because she was right. What he had felt that night was something that he had never felt before, and in all honesty – it scared him. He had never experienced this strong of a feeling. Rebekah snorted.

“Oh come on, dear brother,” she drawled. “You aren’t fooling anyone with that façade,” she said with a snort, rolling her eyes. “You seemed very happy last night,” she added.

Elijah turned to look at her with an unreadable expression. “And what business is it of yours, sister?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and Rebekah raised her hands in mock surrender. “Wow, so defensive, big brother,” she said with a smirk. At that moment Klaus walked in, his face schooled with his signature smirk.  
“Who’s getting defensive?” he asked, his eyes flickering to both of his siblings. Rebekah grinned. “Elijah was getting very cosy with someone last night and I want to know who it was,” she said, her eyes falling on her elder brother, who stiffened slightly.

Klaus seemed interested by the news. “Oh really, who is it this time?” he asked. Elijah rolled his eyes. “I was being polite, as usual Niklaus,” he said coolly. He didn’t understand why he was getting so defensive over Ayah and her sister, but he had felt a strong urge to protect them. He had never cared about protecting someone who was not his family before.. and it scared him. A lot. What was so special about them? It wasn’t as if he had met them before. It seemed like they were new to the town. But could it be that this was a sign? But a sign for what exactly? Not to mention that he felt an ache in his chest whenever he wasn’t around her…

Could it be…

Elijah shook his head and reprimanded himself for being so foolish. He was a damned creature, destined for hell the moment his parents transformed them into vampires. All of his relationships were doomed.. mainly because of Niklaus. He scowled down at the book he was reading. Klaus never just ruined his relationships, but he ruined Kol’s, partially ruined Finn’s, but mainly Rebekah was often victim from his relationship destroying abilities. He had always said to them that it was for their own safety, but now he wasn’t so sure. He could sense the controlling and manipulative reasons behind it, but he was never strong enough to stand up against him. If he did, he would probably be daggered, or he would find himself on the receiving end of his toxic, hybrid teeth.

“Elijah?”

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
Elijah looked up and hummed. Klaus looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Rebekah had long since left the room, leaving the two brothers alone. “You spaced out for a good few moments there, brother,” he continued, edging closer towards him. He wanted to know what was wrong with his usual level-headed and sensible brother. This was a real change in attitude. He decided to let Elijah have his little secret for now. But if whatever was bothering him was becoming a nuisance, i.e. getting in the way of their family, then Klaus would soon find the issue and take care of it accordingly. Elijah seemingly wanted to say something, but he decided against it and put his book away and standing up. “I think that we have better things to be worrying about right now,” he said breezily, brushing past him without another care, leaving a very confused younger brother behind.

* * *

Finn was deep in thought as he walked down the streets, no destination in mind. Why had that girl whom he had danced with affected him so much? Sure, she was pretty and all, but when it came to her, it was as if nobody else mattered. He suddenly thought of Sage. Next to Zahra, she seemed so bland. He thought that she was the love of his life, before he was rotting away for most of his immortal existence by his brother. Finn scoffed and kicked at a stone. He felt stupid for letting his mind be consumed by a girl. He sighed and sat on a bench, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. He suddenly missed the length of it. He had always liked twirling it around in his hands whenever he was thinking about something or other. He had felt a painful sensation in his chest for the past days, but he just brushed it off as a long-lasting effect from the dagger. After all, he had been daggered the longest. The familiar burning sensation of tears began to well up, but he pushed it down, cursing himself for being so weak.  
He suddenly felt a presence beside him and inwardly groaned.

“Hello, Niklaus,” he said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Klaus smirked and looked at his eldest brother. “Hello, Finn,” he said with his dimpled smile. “Are you going to come back and help us get all unlinked?” he asked, but Finn knew better than to think it was a request. Finn narrowed his eyes. “And what happens after that?” he asked. Klaus smirked. “After that, you can go off with that harlot you call a lover and go and experience what you have missed out on,” he replied without any care or sympathy. He had never cared for him and he wouldn’t any time soon. In his eyes, he was just a waste of space and time.

He still to this day had absolutely no idea what Sage looked for in him. He never had any particularly admirable traits that one would find attractive. He was always moping and miserable. Not to mention that he wasn’t on the good-looking side either. Klaus smirked inwardly to himself at that. He had a good mind just to dagger him and put him in his coffin again so that he wouldn’t be his problem.

Finn chuckled, shaking his head. “And who’s fault is that, huh?” he asked bitterly. “Still trying to push your own mistakes onto other people?” he said, getting up and starting to walk again, taking long strides. Klaus gave him a nasty glare. “Still trying to kill us again?” he asked with a sneer, his eyes flashing with hate. Finn halted in his steps, an incredulous expression on his face. “Says the person who daggers his siblings when he doesn’t get his way?” he retorted, also with a sneer, his eyes flashing. Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes, a bark of laughter releasing from his lips. “You are not my sibling. You are just someone who happened to be there but was not necessarily wanted,” he said icily, enjoying the way Finn flinched in response at his words. But he soon regained his composure as he walked up to him, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips as he leaned down and whisper into his ear, making Klaus recoil, but he paid him no mind. “Projecting your insecurities onto someone else is not very nice now, is it?” he chuckled and walked away, leaving his brother in the road.

* * *

Zahra was still upset from the ball a few days ago. She had not seen anything of the pretty hazel green-eyed man since she had danced with him at the ball. Not to mention that the dull ache in her chest had been getting more difficult to ignore. But the strange thing was, her sister was feeling something similar to her. It was very weird, but she couldn’t place her finger on what exactly it could be. She had thought that it would disappear the next day, but she was wrong. In fact, as the days wore on, it only got worse. What was happening to her? Why was she so obsessed with the tall man? What was it about him that she couldn’t even sleep properly because she was bombarded with his image?

She sighed and dug her fork around her food. She suddenly didn’t want to eat what was in front of her anymore. But her parents had always taught her not to be wasteful, and so she made herself force the food down. Ayah was doing something out of town that day and had wanted to be alone. Zahra understood her. Her elder sister was never good at handling her emotions in front of her, and she always refused help. It was as if she enjoyed suffering in silence and alone. She had always bawled her eyes out in front of Ayah, but she never did the same.

Even though she realized that they were both different and handled their issues differently, she still wouldn’t have minded her coming to talk to her. But Zahra respected her and that’s all what mattered. As she was eating and moping, she noticed Finn walk in with a redhead. Zahra immediately scowled and sank her knife into her food deliberately, wishing that it were her head. The sudden jealousy that consumed her was so hot that she had to down some water. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Finn was smiling and seemed to be enjoying himself. Zahra smiled wistfully as her heart twisted inside her chest. Suddenly the atmosphere between them changed. Finn suddenly gagged and the redhead too. Were they poisoned or something? She then saw a group of teens, but only one she recognised. She saw how a blonde boy had a crossbow in his hand and was aiming it at Finn.

Suddenly, he had rushed out at a pace that did not look human, the redhead after him. Then a brown-haired man and a black-haired man did the same, while the rest of them followed at a normal pace. Zahra immediately jumped up and ran outside, but not before slamming some cash on the table, praying that she wasn’t too late. She could sense that something very bad was going to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for the time skip and the cliff-hanger ;)


	4. Pain and confusion

Zahra ran outside just in time to see Matt stake Finn. Before he could commit the act, Zahra grabbed him back by the neck, she didn’t let go when he choked, causing the stake to fall from his hands. Zahra squeezed his neck and twisted it in one sweep, snapping it in a display of unexpected strength. She didn’t even realize that he fell down to the ground, lifeless before she growled when someone tried to grab her, throwing them away from her with a curse, kicking violently and biting in an attempt to get Finn. Finn managed to break himself out of his surprise and then grabbed the stake, slamming it down in Damon’s throat, twisting his neck as he did so.

He rushed towards Zahra and sped away to his house, leaving the group behind, completely forgetting about Sage. When they were halfway there, Zahra started to writhe around in pain before her arm started to twist backwards, snapping the bones. Zahra screamed, throwing her head back in agony, chocked sobs spilling from her lips.

 _“W-what’s_ h-happening to me?!” she screeched in pain, shaking as her other arm twisted back a few seconds later, making her shriek as the torture continued. Finn tried his best to calm her down through the haze, but it was no use. He shut the door harshly and dropped Zahra as gently as he could onto the floor as her bac arched up and her spine snapped in ripples, causing her to cry aloud, tears spilling from her cheeks. What was happening to her? Why did it hurt so much? Finn stood off to the side, he hated to see her in pain, but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t particularly want to be a nuisance especially when she was going through an agonizing experience.

_**“AAHHHHH!”** _

* * *

Footsteps came rushing in and was suddenly surrounded. Elijah immediately jumped into action, falling to his knees beside her, trying to look at her. Her legs then snapped in unison, making a shrill, raw yell pour from her lips, causing him to stumble back, his eyes wide. “Is she- “his words caught in his throat as he looked at the scene before him. Rebekah rolled her eyes, “well duh,” she replied in a flat tone, but her eyes were rather worried as she took in the image. Then Zahra’s clothes started to rip, forcing her to get onto her hands and knees.

She started to scream, but it just came out as a low growl. Klaus decided to come in at moment before he stopped dead to see a midnight black wolf with sea green eyes staring at him. His siblings stood around the room with unreadable expressions on their faces. Kol came in also but he accidentally bumped into his older brother causing him to turn around. “What the bloody hell?!” he shouted. “And why the hell is a massive wolf in the middle of the room?”

At that, Zahra started to growl, stepping closer up to Klaus as best as she could on her legs. She stumbled a little bit as she tried to navigate to him on four legs. She felt like a new-born baby taking their first steps. She went right up to him and then hesitated, her tail down to the floor as she padded up to him, circling around him and took a sniff. She pushed him with his nose gently and whined in apprehension when he turned abruptly around, looking down at her with wide eyes, his lips quivering slightly. “How did this happen?” he whispered; his eyes fixed on the wolf.

“She was protecting me,” Finn whispered from his space in the corner, looking down. He felt guilty. Zahra had killed someone in order to protect him when he could have ended the whole dammed lot of them himself. Zahra perked up when she heard Finn’s voice. Her ears perked up and she trotted up to him, whining and nuzzling his hand, licking his skin gently. Everyone watched the scene with baited breaths.

Finn gingerly put his hand on her head. A deep, pleasant rumble sounded deep inside her and he shivered at the noise, suddenly feeling a little shy. He gently petted her head again and scratched behind her ear, making her whine louder flopping her head on his lap, closing her eyes. Finn felt her soft fur beneath his fingers, licks of electricity igniting as he continued to caress her fur. “Oh my gosh,” Rebekah whispered in disbelief. Everyone looked on in amazement. Even Klaus had hints of respect in his eyes.  
“Who did she kill?” Klaus asked, getting over his shock. Finn stilled his hand on Zahra’s head, making her growl, pushing her head in his hand once again, wanting to be petted. She needed to be close to him. “She killed..” Finn didn’t finish his sentence, making his siblings look at him expectantly.

“She killed Matt.”

He said with no emotion, his face blank as he petted Zahra. Everyone turned to look at Rebekah, knowing that she had a crush on the human. Rebekah glared. “He was going to kill you,” she whispered and looked down slightly. “If she wasn’t there I would have lost another brother,” she finished and then stomped out of the room. Kol smirked.  
“I didn’t think that she had a sentimental bone in her body,” he said with a snigger, causing Elijah to smack him upside the head. Klaus looked at Finn. “What’s the deal between you two, anyway?” he raised his eyebrow. Elijah was secretly glad that his brother’s attention was off him and his supposed crush.

Finn felt a rush of protectiveness and immediately held Zahra closer to him, making her whine in confusion and lick his face. “Leave her and me alone,” he muttered, placing a kiss on her head, making a deep purr erupt from her. Klaus couldn’t help but feel a little bit of disgust. She was acting like a tame dog with its owner.

Even though he felt disapproval he also felt jealous. She was able to turn as soon as she completed her first kill, but he had to wait centuries. Finn glared at him as he caught his stare. Kol was the one to bring his brothers out of their stare down. “So.. we aren’t going to ignore the elephant in the room?”

* * *

The group was in shock. Matt’s body was lying in the Salvatore boarding house’s sofa with a sheet over him. They stood over his body with sorrowful expressions. They had seen people die, but this was different. He was close to them and now he was dead because of their stupid quest in order to kill the originals. Even though they felt tremendous guilt for what happened, they didn’t show it. Everyone was silent before Elena was the first to speak up.

“How did this even happen?” she whispered in a pained tone, hot, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she took in the sight of her fallen friend. Damon shook his head. “Some girl came out of nowhere and snapped his neck,” he explained, swirling his bourbon in his glass, watching the amber liquid slosh around. Elena gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

_“What?”_

she asked, her voice cracking, more tears spilling anew from her eyes. Caroline and Bonnie wrapped their arms around her, giving her support as they tried not to look at his body. “What are we going to do?” Elena whispered, clinging onto her friends. Damon scoffed. “Take revenge of course,” he said as if it was obvious. He personally didn’t care for the human. He always knew that he would end up dead one day for meddling in supernatural affairs when it didn’t concern him. He couldn’t believe that the most brooding Mikaelson was able to pack such a punch after being locked in a coffin for 900 years.

Bonnie glared at him from where she was comforting Elena. “And cause more people to die?” she spat, her eyes flashing. Damon sneered at her. “We have to protect Elena,” he snapped. “Matt has _literally just died_ , and you are caring about Elena!” Caroline growled and backhanded him in anger. She couldn’t believe that her childhood friend was gone. And he was never coming back. And it was the Original family’s fault. She regretted ever having a crush on Klaus and listening to what he had to say.

“And what happens when you guys do that?” she retorted. “One of us gets hurt,” she scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. “If you are wanting to get revenge, don’t expect me to help,” she muttered, collecting her things. “We can’t have any more people getting hurt because of your petty revenge fantasies,” she explained in frustration. “Let’s have a memorial service for him,” she said with a sigh before she left. She had been forced to complete the unlinking spell for the original family and then she found out that her friend had died. She didn’t even know what to think. It wasn’t the originals themselves who caused the death, but somehow it was always linked to them.  
She needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Ayah was worried. She had arrived home for her sister not to be there. Then she made her way to the Grill as it was the only restaurant in town, and her sister loved to eat. But what was more worrying was that her things had been left on the seat, seemingly abandoned. She had raced to the bathrooms but there was no sign of Zahra. She was panicking now. Her phone and purse were still left in her bag, so nothing was stolen. But she had no means of contacting her as her phone was still there. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she would not let them. She had to be strong about this. For her sister.

As the reality of the situation sunk in, she began to cry for real this time. She sobbed as quietly as she could without drawing any unwanted attention to herself. As she was deep in her distress, her phone rang, and she hastily answered it. “Hello?” she said, hoping that the other person on the line couldn’t tell that she had been crying. But the caller’s familiar voice almost caused her to cry more.

“Zahra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so sorry for the late updates! I had this chapter written previously, but i just needed to tweak a few things for publishing :) 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this update, 
> 
> Abbiee xxx

**Author's Note:**

> AN: here we go! Here is yet another fanfiction! This story will follow canon for a little while then it goes wildly AU and does not fit into the timeline but outside of it.


End file.
